


I'm With You

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You really shouldn’t be acting this way over Ryan leaving for a trip, but, well, you were. And it sucked.Tumblr Anon said: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” Ryan/readerCombined with anon’s request of: “Kiss me.” Ryan/reader





	

“Please don’t leave me,” you whimpered for the umpteenth time at your boyfriend, Ryan.

You loved him to death, every single inch. You never really cared that he was internet famous, even when he occasionally mentioned you and the fanbase sent you hate through your personal tumblr. After all, his career that he so loved was a part of him, and there was not a single thing about Ryan that you could bring yourself to dislike.

No, you didn’t care about the fame his job brought him. At least, you didn’t care until it forced him to leave for weeks at a time for different conventions and promotional events. This time, you were saying goodbye to him at an airport so he could go to Germany and promote Achievement Hunter.

You didn’t actually mean that you wanted him to stay. Well, you did, but you knew he loved his job and it would be ridiculous for you to ask that of him. Not to mention the fact that he had been so excited for this trip for months now.

“I don’t have to go, you know,” Ryan reminded you, setting his bag down on the floor and wrapping you up in his arms. “I can always tell Geoff that I’ve suddenly developed a fear of airplanes and the German language and I could stay with you.”

You giggled lightly into his chest. He always knew exactly what to do when you were upset. “No. No, you need to go. It’ll be good for you, you’ll have fun.”

“You could just go with me, you know.”

You smiled sadly and pulled away from Ryan’s embrace to look at him properly, but he kept his hands on your shoulders. “Not all of us can have jobs that pay us to go play video games in other countries, Rye. I’m just… I’m really going to miss you.”

You were ashamed to say that your voice broke just a little bit, but who could blame you for being this sad? You had never been apart from Ryan for so long, and even when you were apart, it was never more than a few hours and a phone call away. This time, you two were separated by a whole other country, and for a few weeks. Neither of your phones had international coverage.

“Hey, hey,” Ryan said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. “I’m with you, okay? Always. Even when I’m not physically here with you, we’re still under the same sky. We’ll be under the same sky, only at different times. I promise I’ll send you cheesy tourist postcards and email you pictures and videos. And when I get home, you’re coming over and not leaving for at least a week. We can both take some sick days and just be with each other, okay? I promise.”

You smiled, feeling still sad but much better about the whole situation. You were about to respond until Geoff, Ryan’s boss who you only sort of knew, yelled out that they were going to miss their flight if they didn’t hurry up, even though he himself looked reluctant to leave who you vaguely recognized as his wife and daughter.

Ryan nodded back at his boss and friend, before focusing his attention back on you. He opened his mouth to say something, probably more cheesy words to make you feel less sad about his departure, but you cut him off.

“Kiss me.”

Ryan smiled at you widely, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours ever so gently, but oh so deeply. You pulled back after a few seconds, not wanting to get too into it at the airport and in front of Ryan’s coworkers, and hugged him one last time.

“I’m sorry if I’m being overdramatic about this whole thing, Rye. Have fun. I’ll be fine. I love you, and I’ll see you when you get back, okay?”

“You’re not being overdramatic. Anxiety is perfectly okay, you know that. But yeah, I’ll try to have fun without you. I love you too, sweetheart.” Ryan said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, smiling at you one last time before picking up his bags and walking to his coworkers, looking back every so often to blow you a kiss.


End file.
